The Pirate Queen
by ToneOstbo
Summary: A young girl loses her mother and joins the beautiful Regan on her pirate ship. 10 years later Regan is dead and the young girl is now Captain. She is in search of her father and the Fountain of Youth. This is the story of the youngest Pirate Queen ever.
1. Pirate Queen

**The Pirate Queen**

_"The Pirate Queen_

_She's as dangerous as she is beautiful_

_Give the girl a shot of whiskey_

_Set the pirate lady free_

_Let her rule the sea!_

_Tell the English merchant ships that pass here,_

_Treasure in their hold_

_That the Queen has come to liberate their gold!_

_Feel the ocean rise and fall_

_With pride and thirst for gold_

_The Pirate Queen is here!"_

A little girl sat by her mother's bed, tears trickling down her cheeks. She held her mother's hand firmly, and her head was buried in the bed. Soft sobs came from her, her shoulders heaving with every sob.

"Don't die, please, momma," she begged into the sheets. The tears pressed on and started running down her flushed cheeks. Her eyes were red and puffy, with purple bags underneath them. She looked as if she hadn't slept for days. "Please…"

"Kaelyn..." Her mother's voice was struggling and cracked. Her hand went to her daughter's chin and lifted it slowly to face her. "Don't ye cry for me, baby. I will always be with ye." She let out a cough that left blood on her sheets. "Find yer da, Kaelyn. Tell 'im I never stopped lovin' 'im." She gave her daughter a reassuring smile of love. "Here, this will help ye find 'im." She opened her other hand, revealing a piece of paper. "I love ye, Princess." These were her last words, and only seconds after, her hand went limp and she closed her eyes. She was dead.

Kaelyn began crying hysterically, struggling to breathe as she lay by her mother's side, still holding her hand. Several minutes passed, then she lifted her head and let go of her mother. She dried her tears with the sleeve of her dress and took the piece of paper from her mother. Without taking anything with her, she left the little house outside of town.

As fast as her little feet could carry her, she ran to town. She ran until her little body was exhausted and couldn't move anymore, then she collapsed. She lay on the ground, breathing heavily for some minutes, the paper still clutched in her hand. When she got her strength back, she opened the piece of paper. On the paper was a drawing. It was the drawing of a bird. She couldn't understand why her mother had told her this would help her. She had never met her father and her mother rarely spoke of him; she had never even told her his name.

Kaelyn's long, tar-black hair was tangled and greasy, her face and body muddy and sweaty. She was merely a child, no more than 8 years old. She might be covered in dirt, but she was still a beautiful girl. Suddenly, she heard someone laugh and shout, and her head snapped up to see who it was. Coming her way were a bunch of people – _women_, to be precise. They didn't wear dresses, but pants, shirts, and hats. She stared at them with wide eyes. Pirates! _Women pirates_, and they were coming her way!

Her first reaction was to hide, but as she looked around, she discovered she was by the docks and there was no place to hide. She sat up and backed against some barrels, trying to make herself as little as possible. She could hear them getting closer and she closed her eyes tightly, her little body shaking.

"Make her ready to sail, Ladies!" A deep, commanding woman's voice shouted to the others.

"Aye, Captain!" The rest of the women exclaimed dutifully, but also with cheerful, adventurous voices.

Kaelyn could feel a dark shadow fall upon her and curled up more, terrified. They had noticed her! She didn't want to die! What was she going to do? To her surprise, the woman spoke with a friendly voice. She recognized it as the Captain's voice.

"Well, aren't you a beauty?" Her voice was calm and friendly, but she also spoke in a sophisticated way. She didn't sound like a pirate at all. "Don't be afraid, love, I won't hurt you. What's your name?"

Kaelyn slowly opened her eyes and looked at the woman kneeling in front of her. She gasped a little. It was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She had long, wavy dark hair and a pair of emerald-green eyes. She hesitated, but the woman's eyes were friendly and inviting. "Kaelyn," she finally said in a low whisper, staring down at the ground.

"Kaelyn, what a beautiful name," the woman told her. "My name is Regan. I am the Captain of that ship over there." She pointed towards a big, fine-looking ship nearby. "Beauty, isn't she?"

Kaelyn nodded as she watched the ship. It was true, too. The ship was amazing and gorgeous. She had never seen anything like it. She had always felt drawn to the sea, and she had a love for ships that she didn't even understand.

"Where are your parents, love?" Regan asked her calmly, a little worry in her voice.

"My momma is dead. I never knew my poppa." Kaelyn felt the tears pressing again, and even though she tried with all her strength, she couldn't hold them back. The tears prickled down her cheeks.

"Love, what do you say to a life at sea?" Regan stood up and held out her thin, elegant hand to Kaelyn.

Kaelyn sat, hesitant for a moment, not knowing what to do. There was nothing holding her here anymore, and this woman was really beautiful and nice. She didn't have much of a choice. She would die if she stayed, since she didn't have money for clothes or food. At last, she decided to take Regan's offer and took her hand.

"Everything will be alright now, love," Regan reassured her as she led her to the ship, which was ready to go whenever the Captain commanded.

**Chapter 1: The Pirate Queen.**

_"The Pirate Queen_

_She's as dangerous as she is beautiful"_

_10 years later._

"Captain, we're approaching Tortuga!" the second-in-command yelled to the woman who was steering the large ship from the poop-deck. The woman had black hair, with a string of beads hanging from it. Her eyes were bright green, and her grown body was curved quite nicely. She was wearing a pair of tight breeches, high boots, and a loose white shirt, the first few buttons undone, managing to stay modest. She had on a brown, worn out tricorn hat, and under was a red sash, firmly tied around her head. She was a real beauty, yet dangerous looking.

"Finally home…" the captain whispered to herself as she watched the docks of Tortuga coming nearer and nearer. "Alright, ladies, bring her in gently!" she barked at the rest of the crew with a strong and commanding voice.

"Been ten years now, right, Cap'n." The older brunette didn't direct this as a question as she stepped up beside her captain.

"Yes, Neely, that it has." The captain didn't take her eyes off the city as they came closer. She had a sad tone in her voice as she spoke, like the city brought her sad memories, but it was still her home. "I wish Regan was still here," the captain sighed, talking more to herself than to Neely. It had been only a year since they had lost their former captain in a fight against the Royal Navy. She had taken a bullet to her heart and was dead before she even hit the ground.

"She is, lass. She is always with us." Neely gave her a friendly pat on the shoulder and a comforting smile before making her way down to the main deck.

"Captain Kaelyn," the captain mused to herself. She hadn't gotten used to the title yet. She smiled a small smile, and took her hat off for her former friend and captain. Putting her hat on again, she left and joined her crew at shore.

--

Kaelyn entered the Ye Old Tavern with a bang of the door. The entire room went quiet and every eye focused on her. She didn't return the looks she got, nor did she react to the occasional whistle and horny comment. She simply made her way to a table, her crew right behind her.

"Morning, gentlemen," she spoke to the five men occupying the best table in the tavern. "I suggest you bilge-rats move your ugly arses out of the way, as these lovely ladies and I would like to sit." She spoke in a way that a noblewoman would speak, with a fluent and well-placed English.

The men looked at her for a moment, then at each other. Soon they were laughing their asses off. "Ye can sit right 'ere, love," one of the older men said, and patted his lap with a dirty and rotten smile.

"Ladies," Kaelyn said calmly, ignoring the man. "It seems they will not move." She had a smirk on her face that made the men stare at her in confusion.

"Aye, Captain," Neely said, and came to stand by her side. She had a smirk on her face, as well. "We'll just 'ave to do sometin' 'bout that, won't we?"

With that, the fight started, although it wasn't much of a fight. The men were driven out of their seats by the brutal women, as were the men at the table next to it. While the fight was going on, Kaelyn found herself a chair and sat by the table, watching everything. She had a bottle of rum in her hand and was drinking right from it while watching the entertainment.

"Ladies, drinks on me!" Kaelyn roared out, and it was followed by a cry of happiness from the crew. They were all women, but looked almost more intimidating than anyone else in the room, thus the other men kept away from them.

An hour went by and Kaelyn just sat still, without saying a word, while her crew made a hell of a ruckus in the tavern. She grabbed a full bottle of rum (Her third one, actually) and made her way out of the Tavern, unnoticed.

She made her way down one of the more abounded streets. Her balance was not very good and she kept tipping to either left or right; she walked as if on a ship on a stormy night. Her rum bottle was half-empty, by now. Suddenly she hit something hard and stumbled backwards. She looked up at what she had hit and noticed a man.

"Watch it, ye lubber!" she slurred, and tried once more to catch her balance, look less drunk and more dangerous... Something she didn't really pull at all.

"So sorry, Miss." The man had a surprisingly soft and sweet voice. "Miss?" She tried to focus her eyes and get a better look at the man. For the first time, she noticed he was fairly young, around her own age, she would say. He had halfway long, brown hair and a lovely pair of brown eyes.

"This ain't the bloody governor's house, love. The right term is Captain!" she corrected him with a less hostile voice.

"Captain?" He questioned, confused. "You are a woman…" He was about to continue, but was cut off by a small dagger pressing against his neck.

"I would shut up, if I were you," she sneered, taking another swig of her bottle. "The name is Kaelyn. Captain of the _Sea Serpent_. I wouldn't expect you to know 'bout the _Serpent _– you look like one of those fancy-pants _nobles_!" Her voice was dripping with venom as she spoke. She hated the nobles more than anybody would suspect.

His face lit up, as if he remembered something, and then again he looked confused. "I beg your pardon, Captain, didn't mean to insult you." He made his apology and she removed the dagger. He was hardly a threat to her. "The _Sea Serpent _hasn't been here for ten years, I remember, I was a little boy then. The captain's name was Regan, though," he told her thoughtfully.

"Yes, the captain _was_ Regan. But I'm the captain, now." She got a sad look as she yet again remembered the horrible death of her friend. No matter where she went, she was always reminded of it. It had been a year, but it still hurt.

"I'm sorry," he apologized quickly as he saw the look on her face. He was surprised by this, though. She could hardly be more than eighteen-years-old and she was the captain of a ship. A big one, at that. It was quite impressive.

"Now get out of my way, lubber!" she said loudly as she took the last swig of her bottle and tossed it to the ground, causing it to smash into dozens of pieces. She moved her hand to push him out of her way, but faltered and fell forwards instead.

He caught her easily as she fell upon him. Taking her in his arms, he sighed a little and made his way to the docks. She was young, she was unbelievably drunk, and she was passed out. He couldn't just leave her there. And besides, he somehow felt attracted to her.

And she reminded him of Jack.

--

Kaelyn woke up the next day with a splitting headache. She clutched her head as she sat up in the bed. It took her some time to gather herself and remember what had happened last night. She could only remember that she had met a man, far cleaner than a usual pirate would be, and she had thought he was one of those nobles who had taken a wrong turn or something.

Looking around the room, she felt confusion rush through her. This wasn't her room! Her room was on the ship, and this was clearly a room in an Inn. She didn't remember checking into an Inn. Looking around, she found several items that no doubt belonged to a man. As she was about to stand up, the door swung open and the man from the previous night stood in the doorway.

"You're up," he said as he caught eye of her. She rolled her eyes. What was it with people and stating the obvious? "I brought some breakfast."

"Why are you helping me?" she asked in a groggy voice. She couldn't for the life of her understand why he was helping her. "Do you have a strong need of saving a damsel in distress? If so, you chose the wrong damsel. I'm not in need of any of your help, love."

"Considering the fact that you fainted last night, I didn't think I had much of a choice. Couldn't just leave you there... you can't be…" He trailed off as he saw her face hardening, waiting for the next few words.

"Don't ya be calling me young, now. I've got more experience and balls than ye will ever have, ye lubber." She was back to talking in the way sailors usually talked. She had a foul mouth, and he noticed an arrogant pride that few pirates had.

"What happened to Regan?" he asked her suddenly, putting the food down in front of her so she could eat.

The anger was replaced with a hollow look. She lay back down on the bed, grabbing an apple off the tray in the process. "None of your business, mate!" she told him, and took a bite of the apple.

"Regan was my mother," he told her so suddenly that she started choking on her apple.

She coughed a couple of times and then looked up at him again, a look of utter surprise on her face. Regan had never had any interest in men wherever they went, and she could certainly have her pick. Her lack of interest in them was a mystery, and she never spoke of it. So, she had had a kid? And a man, too, it seemed.

"Regan died a year ago," she told him slowly. "She died saving me from being shot on one of the ships we attacked. She was dead before she hit the ground…" The guilt she felt was evident in her eyes. "Regan was like a mother to me. She took care of me when my mother died. I owe my life to her." She paused. "Why weren't you with Regan, then?" Kaelyn asked him.

"She just up and went away one day when I was a year old and left me with my father. Later, I got separated from my father, too, and I grew up as a blacksmith in Port Royal," he explained to her.

"That's why you have that fancy-pants accent and those clean clothes, no wonder." Kaelyn snorted as she stood up and pulled her boots on. "I've got to go round-up my crew. God only knows where they ended up last night. Wouldn't surprise me if they're scattered all over town." She grabbed her hat and put it on her head. "I don't care who ye are, and if ye _are_ Regan's son, I don't owe ye nothin'." She told him as she left.

She walked right back to her ship and into her room, where she sank to the floor against the door and the tears started flowing uncontrollably. "Regan..." she whispered, and buried her face in her hands.


	2. Regan's Secret

_**Thanks to Rose of the Dawn, rainbowluff, illiteracyisacrime, Myri78 and kaito142 for the reviews! Appreciate it :D**_

**Chapter 2: Regan's Secret.**

_"Give the girl a shot of whiskey_

_Set the pirate lady free_

_Let her rule the sea!"_

Kaelyn spent most of the day rounding up her crew; they had to begun to do what they'd come to Tortuga to do. Neely she found dutifully onboard of the ship after she came out of her room. The rest were a little harder to find. Some of the girls had found themselves some men, others some girls to play around with. One girl she found sleeping with the pigs, another had somehow ended up in a tree and fallen asleep there. It was nearly six o'clock when she finally had her whole crew gathered on the ship.

"Listen up!" Neely's voice boomed over all the other voices, and the ship fell to silence immediately.

"We'll split up," Kaelyn told them. "Half of you start preparing the ship! The rest of you will go find supplies; food, clothes and anything else you feel like. Do not forget the rum!" She emphasized the last part about the rum, she didn't have anymore left, and who in their right mind could live without rum? "I want you all back here by nightfall!"

"Aye, Capt'n!" her crew answered her in unison, and then hurried off to their assigned tasks.

"You going to look for 'im again?" Neely asked her, now that the two of them were the only ones left.

"Yeah..." Kaelyn answered with a sigh. She had been looking for her father for 10 years now, and whenever she seemed to get closer to finding him, she hit a dead end. "You go and watch over the ladies. Make sure they don't get off track," Kaelyn ordered her, "I'll be fine on my own."

"Aye, Captain." Neely nodded and went after the girls. Neely knew that Kaelyn had to do this, and she wasn't going to stop her.

Kaelyn made her way to the outskirts of town, to where she had lived with her mother. The sight that greeted her wasn't a pretty one. The house lay in ruins. After her mother, no one had taken over the house, and with time it had faded away. She took a step inside the nearly ruined house; there was no roof and worthless possessions were scattered everywhere.

She kicked around a few pieces of wood as she walked through the ruins, until suddenly she came to an abrupt stop. She crouched down and brushed away some dust. She reached down and picked up a piece of paper with a delicate touch.

On the paper was a drawing. Kaelyn recognized it and the memories of her mother came rushing back. The drawing was of a young girl, no older than six. It was the drawing her mother had done of her. Letting herself fall to the ground, she began to cry, clutching the drawing to her heart. She hadn't cried this hard ever since her mother had died. She was the captain of a pirate ship; she wasn't allowed to show weakness, so she had always suppressed her feelings. Now, at this very moment, she let it all out.

The crack of a twig sharpened her attention. She quickly got to her feet and drew her sword. "What are you doing here?" she asked the man who was standing in front of her, her eyes red from the crying.

"I apologize for the interruption," he told her, "I saw you walking this way and began to wonder."

"Go away," she sneered at him as she pressed the tip of the sword to his neck, "I don't need your pity!"

"We're both in the same boat here," he told her somberly. He gently pushed the sword away from his neck with his hand, and it fell to her side. "I never knew my mother, you did. You never knew your father, I do."

It took Kaelyn some time to register what he was saying. "What?" The sword dropped to the floor. "Me da, you know him?" She was confused. How did he know who her father was? He didn't even know who she was looking for! No one knew; she had kept her mission a secret from her crew for a long time now.

"Yes," he told her seriously, "I accidently saw your tattoo the other day and it's the same one an old friend of mine has." He reached out and pulled down her shirt to reveal her suntanned shoulder. The tattoo. A bird... A Sparrow.

"Take me to him!" she demanded. Her heart was racing and she became excited. Ten years she'd been searching and now, finally, maybe she would see him. She would finally meet her father!

"I can't," he told her carefully. He didn't want to upset her; he had been a victim to her temper before. "He is gone on some mad treasure hunt again."

It wouldn't connect at first. It refused to sink in. It had to sooner or later, though, and it did. Her mood took a total flip, from being ecstatic to quite depressed. "What is he looking for?"

"The Fountain of Youth," he told her with a shrug. It was obvious that he didn't believe it existed.

The Fountain of Youth... she thought to herself. She had heard the legend a long time ago, and even though she hadn't believed it existed, she still had a yearning to find it. Regan was the one who had told her about it. She had done a lot of research on it, and had some maps that supposedly led to it. Kaelyn had just laughed and not really thought anymore about it. Yet, she figured her father had about the same information, and so she had a clue to where he was.

"Alright, I'm going to find this... Fountain of Youth," she suddenly declared, "and you're coming with me." She smirked as she picked up her sword and pointed it at him, daring him to defy her. She was an accomplished swordswoman, trained by Regan herself – there was no way he could beat her (As long as they didn't have a fair fight, that is).

"It seems I have no choice," he surrendered. He didn't have much to do here, anyway. Besides, it may prove interesting, and there was a chance he would learn something about his mother, as well.

* * *

On board the Sea Serpent, an hour later.

"Ladies, listen up!" Kaelyn barked at her crew, "This here is William Turner! He'll be joining us for a while." At the sound of his name, the crew began whispering to each other. Turner had been Regan's last name, too. No one had ever known Regan to be with a man, and no one ever guessed she had, so the news of her so-called 'son' was quite surprising.

"We're going treasure hunting!" Kaelyn announced. As the crew heard this, they forgot all about Will and broke out in excitement. Treasure hunting was the true pirate life! Kaelyn turned to Neely, who, as always, stood loyally by her side. "Get the ship ready, we'll sail as soon as possible."

"Where are we going?" Neely asked her captain.

"To find the Fountain of Youth," Kaelyn smirked. She had a glint in her eyes that Neely knew all too well. Whenever her captain was determined to find something, she would get the same glint. She wouldn't ever give up before she found it. "I'll be in my cabin. You follow me!" she told Will as she turned to him.

When she was in her cabin, she walked straight to one of a large chest and opened it. She pulled out several maps and parchments, all filled with notes, lists, and other such information. She laid them out on her desk.

"I knew Regan was onto something," Kaelyn murmured. "The thing is, she wrote them all out in riddles and codes. There's no making sense of it!"

"You were closest to her," Will said as he walked over to her side and looked down at the maps. "She would have given you clues to figure it out."

Kaelyn glanced at him, and then back at the notes. Will could almost see the wheels in her head turning. He recognized the look she had; it was the same as Jack when he was thinking. The more he got to know her, the less he doubted that her father was, indeed, Jack Sparrow. He couldn't say that he was really astounded that Jack had a child – it was Jack after all, and one of his assuredly many off-springs were bound to show up sooner or later.

Shaking himself from his thoughts, he looked over her shoulder at what she was reading.

_"Those who seek the return of Innocence_

_the Source of life renewed_

_Sail to the Shore of the Land_

_where the Flowers live in peace_

_and Feast your eyes upon them_

_To find the treasure of Innocence_

_you have to look through the many Keys_

_at the Bottom of the chest_

_you'll find what you are searching for_

_Beware, things are not as they Seem_

_only the Pure can find it_

_let the Flowers show the way_

_no one can See it_

_although it's right before their Eyes_

_See what can't be Seen_

_among the Quest_

_and you'll know the Way_

_to the place where time Stand still"_

He had no idea what it meant, but he could see Kaelyn had an idea.

"Return of Innocence..." she mused, "Well, it has to mean the Fountain of Youth, for who is more innocent than a child? Life renewed only confirms that. Land where the flowers live in peace... I don't..." She suddenly stopped and got a look in her eyes of revelation.

"What?" Will shouted after her as she made her way towards the door. "What did you find out?"

Kaelyn turned and gave Will a silent smirk before leaving the cabin. The crew was busy getting the ship ready. They would be done by morning and then they could get on their way. Kaelyn had forgotten she was looking for her father at the moment; the thought of the world's greatest discovery occupied her thoughts entirely. She knew the secret!

"Neely!" she barked. "We sail at dawn!" She told her second-in-command with an ecstatic and happy smile.

And the next morning, they were on their way. Kaelyn stood by the wheel and steered the ship, whistling happily. She hadn't told anyone where they were going yet, and it was making the crew anxious... Will even more so than the others. He had been dragged on this trip without much choice, and now he wondered if the captain had an inkling of where they were even going.

"Ma'am," Will begged, "please tell me where on Earth we are headed!"

"To the Fountain of Youth, of course!" Kaelyn answered between her whistling. She abruptly began singing,

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

We pillage, we plunder, we rifle, and loot

Drink up, me hearties, yo ho!

We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot

Drink up me hearties, yo ho!"

She brought a bottle of rum to her mouth and took a swig of it. Then went on mumbling the song. "...and really bad eggs!" she bellowed out, and grinned at Will.

"Is she always like this?" Will whispered to Neely, who chuckled at his question.

"Aye, Mister Turner. Always." She gave him a slap on the shoulder, causing him stumble a little at her surprising force.

"I always loved that song," Kaelyn said suddenly. "I taught it to the whole crew!"

"And they hate it..." Neely whispered to Will, making him smile slightly. No wonder. Usually only little kids and old drunkards sang that song. "Cap'n," Neely told the whistling girl, "The crew is getting anxious. They need to know our headin'..."

Kaelyn looked at Neely for a moment in silence. With a sigh, she gave in. "Tell 'em we're going to Florida." She grinned.

"Florida?" Will frowned.

"Where the flowers live in peace," she recited, "Regan taught me geography, and she showed special interest in Florida, which means feast of flowers." She didn't stop there with the explanation. "If Florida means that, and the place we're looking for is supposed to have flowers, then it would only be logical that Florida is where we seek." She said this so fast that Will only looked at her in confusion.

"Typical Jack..." he mumbled to himself.

"What?" Kaelyn asked as she heard him mumble, but she seemed a little absent minded, her mind obviously somewhere else.

"Nothing," Will told her and left her to her thoughts as he went to help the crew with the work.

* * *

The trip took several days. The crew was anxious, and Will was a little nervous. He didn't know if he trusted Kaelyn. Neely looked carefree, obviously used to Kealyn's behaviour.

"LAND!" one of the ladies yelled from the Crow's Nest.

Will ran to the front of the ship and lay his eyes on the land before him. Florida. As they came closer, he couldn't believe his eyes. There, not far from the shore, was the _Black Pearl!_

_Sorry for letting you guys hang on for a while here, but be assured I'll get the new chapter up as soon as I make the finishing touches. :D_ Keep reviewing! ;D


End file.
